


Life Certainly is Strange

by ExcessCougar96



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode 5 Spoilers, not exactly a happy ending, the third choice, well some spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcessCougar96/pseuds/ExcessCougar96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Max decides to choose both?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Certainly is Strange

She told Chloe she would go back, so she did. But she didn’t say why. She had something different planned than what Chloe thought she would do. Warren had said it was a butterfly affect because of her. So she supposed it would be her to fix it. She caused everything to happen.

She looked up at the storm and sobbed slightly, tears pouring down her face. Her eyes were drawn to the picture she had taken. She could make this right. She promised herself. And there was only one way to do that. She focused her powers into the photo and felt herself slip into that time.

She blinked as she snapped the photo. She took it out and shook it before looking at it with a sad face. She sighed and waited for Nathan to enter. His crazed mutterings made sense now. Max shook her head and heard Chloe come in.

This was it. The way to save everyone. But Max supposed she was still selfish. She flinched when they started to talk loudly. Knowing exactly what could happen, all the possibilities, it hurt her heart. Max felt a tear slip down her face as she heard the safety flip off.

She narrowed her eyes. The only way. This was the only way. She breathed in deep and right at the climax of the yells she turned the corner and shouted at Nathan. She saw Chloe’s eyes widened as Nathan whipped around.

The next thing she felt was heat in her stomach and the coldness of the bathroom floor. She felt her blood seeping through her shirt. Her eyes were half lidded as she saw Nathan break down again, the gun dropping to the floor. Chloe screamed in shock when she recognized Max.

Max breathed raggedly before her eyes started to close. The last thing she saw was the blue butterfly fluttering in front of her face with Chloe distorted in the back ground. She supposed, in the end, she saved both Arcadia Bay and Chloe. But only by sacrificing something greater, herself. But that didn’t matter, all that did was that-

_**Chloe was alive.** _


End file.
